Journal of Arianna Hudson: Wizard Extraordinare
by WritingBookworm
Summary: Muggle-Born Harry Potter fanatic Arianna Hudson keeps a journal of her first year at Hogwarts, including things such as a deadly rival, strict rules, the Next Generation and the Scamander twins... looks like Hogwarts is all it's cracked up to be.
1. July 2019

**A/N: Yes, I've posted yet ANOTHER FanFiction. Even when I'm working on a bunch of other ones all at once. I've dug myself into a deep hole... **

**But yet again, I guess the time was coming that I'd write a FanFiction about Harry Potter, seeing as how OBSESSED I am with it and with the Deathly Hallows book having came out on my birthday and since I'm going to the HPDHP2 Midnight Showing... anyways, it wasn't too wise of me to begin this, but I did. **

**So, a few notes- if this seems like a rushed story, don't worry, it's supposed to be like that, especially since it's in journal format AND it's one of the FanFictions I'm intending to be shorter. Yes, this is about my OC character and the Next Generation, taking place two years after the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows. And despite it seeming like it in several different ways, this actually is NOT a Self-Insert. Arianna is a lot like me though, except for our favorite character- hers is Hermione while my true favorite character is Luna Lovegood, which is why... well, you'll see.**

**And Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, I really wish I did. J.K. Rowling, you are one lucky woman...**

* * *

><p><em>The Journal of Arianna Hudson, Wizard Extraordinaire<em>

**July 26th, 2019**

Well, this is considerably exciting. A new journal. This could be fun to write in. I mean, sure, who cares that I've pretty much recycled through many journals through my life, but, still! This is exciting!

I guess I need to tell you a bit about myself- after all, what if someone just so happens to be reading this and doesn't even know who they're reading about? My name is Arianna Hudson- I just turned eleven years old since my birthday was just a few days ago- on the 21st. Another thing you may want to be warned before you read further- I am a fanatic.

A fanatic of what? you may ask. I am a fanatic of only the absolutely greatest book series of all time- Harry Potter! Oh man, I can't tell you how much I'm in _love _with that series! I mean, think about it- the world is very largely developed, the characters stand out- especially Hermione- Hermione is my favorite character by far! I just love her brain! I hope I'd be as smart as her, I really do.

I wonder often what house I would get sorted into if I became a wizard. Personally I'd shoot for Ravenclaw- I love to read and write, and I do reasonably well in school. However, I take a lot of quizzes online to see what house I would get- they all say Gryffindor. Why Gryffindor? I mean, sure, Gryffindor's pretty cool, especially since it's Hermione's house- but yet again, it said in the Order of the Phoenix book that Hermione was close to being sorted in Ravenclaw!

I don't see why I'd be in Gryffindor. I am not brave- I don't think I'd be able to stand that stupid Cruciatus Curse like the Golden Trio did. That sounds awful, to have to writhe in pain and have Death Eaters mock you as you do so… I still don't know why Voldemort deemed them Death Eaters. What's wrong with them, do they love eating or something? Just… seriously!

Aw, I have to wrap up this entry- Dad just came into my room and said that I have to go to bed. I'm really hoping that this journal won't go to waste like a bunch of other ones.

Well- good night! I hope to see you again some other time, journal!

**July 27th, 2019**

OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! Hoooooollly… this is too _awesome_ for words! Who on Earth knew that Hogwarts could actually be real?

Yeah, you heard me! I got a letter from Hogwarts! Yes! Hogwarts! This is so exciting I think I'm gonna DIE!

Okay, calm down Arianna, calm down.

So, here's what happened- Mum had asked me to get the mail, no surprise there. I enjoyed going to get the mail- it means you go outside. And outdoors was absolutely lovely, especially at the front of my house. Lush grass that you just want to sink your feet into supported a thick tree that sprouts purple clematis', which are small light purple flowers with a darker shade of purple seeding from the center, pointing in compass point directions. The shadows painted on the grass sunk below the large leaves, and a grown rosebush snuck under the living room window. The cement sidewalk stretched from a rather lowly house- thin and narrow, connected to other slim houses like it. It's really as if it were sandwiched between two other houses like it.

I walked down the sidewalk and to our small white mailbox with a fading 'HUDSONS' imprinted on it- both S's had fallen off due to age, so now it was spelled HUD ON. I retrieved the small bundle of mail and closed it afterwards.

I looked through the letters after I shut the green-painted house door behind me, tossing all that I found useless onto a small table that had been stationed next to a leather couch. I looked through it every day in hopes of finding something that was addressed to me- almost every single time I didn't exactly come out victorious. However, it never hurt to look.

Let's see… there were two taxes bills, a craft magazine that Mum subscribed to, an advertisement for an auto company, a finely sealed envelope with 'Arianna Hudson' addressed-

Immediately interested in the letter addressed to me that I so rarely got, I set another envelope I hadn't checked out aside as I sat down on the couch, avoiding some of Anya's strewn toys in the process. I tucked some short black hair behind my ear when I finally relaxed and read through the envelope.

It was addressed to Arianna Hudson, 3626 North, Smith Avenue, Bedroom on the Top Floor. (How'd they get the address _that_ exact?) Astonished by how exact they had nailed the location, I barely thought to look to see the return address- and unbelievably, that was even more shocking than the exactness of the address.

Because… was it just me? Or did the return address read The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

The lower part of my jaw dropped. My brain was rocketed, spinning into circles, almost unable to process this. W-was this a trick? Because I never exactly made my Harry Potter obsession private and it was humorous for other kids in school to tease me about it.

Perhaps it is a trick, I reasoned with myself, and with that my hopes began to sink into black waters. I mean, what was I thinking, that Hogwarts could be real-

My head jolted upwards when I heard the public _ding-dong!_ A high-pitched voice, Anya's voice, radiated through the house. "I'll get it!" she almost screamed as small legs tromping down the stairs echoed.

My blonde seven-year-old sister shortly arrived to the door. I didn't bother standing up- why should I? Whenever someone other than Anya tried to get the door she would start a huge fit- and whenever she starts a fit, it may as well be Doomsday.

Anya's hopes of it being Haley, her best friend, quickly vanished when she saw someone else. "Who're you?" she asked in a tone you'd expect an enemy of yours to use. From what Anya said, it seemed like it was a stranger.

A voice that made you want to ease all the muscles in your body said, "Hello. Is Arianna Hudson here?"

Anya looked over to me, than back to the stranger, who I still couldn't see. "Uh huh." Then she shouted as if I weren't in the room and overhearing their conversation, "Arian-na! Some weirdo's here to see you!"

I rolled my eyes as I strode to greet this man. He looked in his late forties or so, with just barely a few gray hairs I could spot if I squinted. A small beard supported merry, strange violet eyes and for some reason, it surprised me that his brown hair wasn't balding. An odd thing about him that was easily spotted was how he was dressed- he wore a loose black, robe-like article of clothing that stretched down to the ankles.

I squinted to avoid the sunlight backgrounding him that tried to blind me as I asked the same question Anya had. "Who're you?"

If this man could smile any more, he just did. "Hello, Arianna. My name is Erwynn Velos, and I'm here to talk with you about something very important- something I believe you just received, no?"

I just stared at him for a moment, wondering what this Erwynn Velos guy was talking about, then I gasped. "Wait! So… that letter…"

Velos nodded. "Are your parents home, dear?"

I hastily nodded, so awestruck at the fact that Hogwarts could be real that I could barely even speak. "Um, yeah, one second!"

Before Velos could say anything more, I quickly spun on my heels and jetted to my parents' bedroom upstairs. Within seconds I had arrived at the door and I was eagerly knocking on it, as if a fire had started in our house. "Mum! Dad! Come on, someone wants to see you! Come on come come o-"

Finally the door swung open to reveal my Dad's look of irritated annoyance. "Arianna, you know that this is a weekend, so I had kind of hoped that-"

Not paying attention to a word he was saying and with no desire to, I yanked Dad's hand and led him down the stairs. "No, come on!" I must have said 'come on' for the billionth time. "This is real important!"

"What could be so important to disturb me from a morning rest that you and Anya promised me that you would give me and your mother?" Dad inquired, his voice pouring with irritation.

Looking back on it, I'd say the irritation was contagious. "This!" I hissed as Dad and I reached our destination.

Dad opened his mouth to say something to Velos, but quickly closed it when he studied him.

Velos spoke before Dad. "Mr. Hudson, I'd like to have a word with you and Arianna somewhere- the living room, perhaps?"

Dad just nodded, slowly seeming to regain a sense of control over his body. "Erm… right. Of course- right this way, Mr. …"

"Erwynn Velos," Velos acknowledged as he passed me and Dad. "Miss Hudson, bring the letter, if you'd please."

I nodded as Dad turned to look at me. "What letter?" he questioned.

"You'll see it," I replied quickly. Hurriedly I retrieved the unopened envelope and rushed to meet Dad and Velos already sitting comfortably in our living room, which was a small, blue-painted room with a reddish-brown couch sitting at the far left and a small desk supporting the brown swivel chair Velos currently resided in. I took a seat next to Dad, anxious about the letter.

Velos took a deep breath. "Have either of you wondered whether magic was real?" he began.

I nodded. "Especially in the Harry Potter books!" I replied excitedly. "I swear, they're sooooo goooood!"

Velos looked at me oddly while Dad explained, "It's a fantasy book series she loves."

Velos proceeded after nodding. "Well, I'm here to tell you- it is," he continued.

My dark brown pupils shrunk while a milky white grew. My breath snagged on the possibility. M…magic? For real?

I wanted to curse Dad for being suspicious. "Is magic real, then?" he challenged. "If so, than why don't we know about it?"

This was the part where Velos had to explain a lot. I could hear Anya's, anxious to listen, bare feet creeping on white tile as Velos said, "Mr. Hudson, I am here to inform you that your daughter, Arianna, is a witch."

Before I could react, Dad did. Dad immediately jumped from his seat- literally. "A witch? How dare you call my daughter such a thing!" Dad accused, his impatient voice growing.

Velos shook his head, trying to hide a sprouting amusement. "This is not in the bad way- I wouldn't have traveled all this way just to call Miss Hudson a name," he chortled. Velos had such a laid back nature that it was putting Dad at ease. His statement also seemed to reassure the black-haired thirty-eight-year-old to take a seat back down.

"Anyways, Arianna here is a witch- a witch as in, can do magic," Velos quickly added the last part to avoid the same confusion. "The ability to perform magical arts is actually a genetic thing- she has had a wizard ancestor far back in her ancestry whom she's acquired these traits. But since that was lost in her ancestry and was born to, excuse me for the word, Muggle parents, she's been raised in your world and is a Muggle-born witch."

"Muggle-born?" Dad inquired. Dad had all these questions about the Wizarding World- I however, did not. This is what happened when you actually read the Harry Potter series!

I answered Dad's question before Velos could, to prove that I already knew a bit about this. "Muggle-born means that I've been born to parents who don't have any magical ability," I explained to Dad. "There are also two other blood status'- half-blood and pure-blood. Pure-blood is when a wizard is born to parents who are both magical. And half-blood is when one of your parents is a wizard, the other is a Muggle."

Velos stared at me, fascinated. "You are just finding out about magic, how do you know of this already?" he questioned.

I folded my arms across my chest confidently. "I've read the Harry Potter series," I bragged.

Velos's eyebrows raised slightly when I mentioned the name 'Harry Potter', but ended up asking, "And what is that?"

They didn't know what Harry Potter was? Of course they had to know what Harry Potter was, it was an international phenomenon and about them, how could they _not_ know about Harry Potter!

"It's a book series about you guys!" I cheerfully answered. "It's very epic… you should read it sometime!"

"A book series about us?" Velos repeated, awestruck at the idea.

"Well, not really about you guys," I added, quickly seeing a chance to really impress Velos with my unexpected knowledge. "Mainly about Harry Potter, AKA the Chosen One and the Boy Who Lived. You know, who defeated Lord Voldemort, AKA Tom Marvelo Riddle and the Heir to Slytherin, at the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2nd 1998 in the Second Wizarding War?"

If Velos had been shocked before, what I just explained to him took him sky-high. From the way he looked, you could have thought I told him that Lord Voldemort lived next door. He just blinked a few times, slowly adjusting to the fact that I knew beforehand.

"W-well," Velos finally replied. "Well. It seems like you already know a bunch of facts about us already. Do I even need to explain Hogwarts to you?"

I shook my head, grinning slyly. "Nope." Then I looked down to the letter. Suddenly I had a thirst to open this, to actually confirm that this entire string of events- to prove that this wasn't one huge, hilarious prank that Fred and George could have set up.

I quickly met eye contact with Velos, as if I had to have permission in order to open the letter. Velos smiled lightly and closed his eyes as he prodded me on with his head.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I ripped open the envelope quickly- since I wasn't the best at opening them, it soon looked like it had experienced a paper shredder. But all that mattered was the letter which read in fine green ink,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Hudson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Erywinn Velos

_Deputy Headmaster_

The smile on my face grew so wide that I swear it could have broken it. My heart seemed to flutter in all different directions in pure, lightheaded joy. I'd just been accepted into Hogwarts, into Hogwarts! We're talking about a place that most kids my age wouldn't even think was real! And I was going there…

Squuuueeeeaaalll!

Velos was satisfied by my reaction. "So, when would you like to go to Diagon Alley?" said Velos.

I know that I should have been expecting this, but nonetheless my jaw dropped yet again. "Diagon Alley?" I repeated as if I were about to go meet the Queen of England.

Smiling broadly, Velos nodded again. "Would you prefer to head out now while you're at it, or…"

While I wanted to eagerly do this, Dad… well, wasn't so eager. "Not now," he shook his head. "We've already had a lot of new facts to deal with today- perhaps another day, Mr. Velos."

Velos understood. "So when would you like to?"

Dad thought for a moment, and I anxiously looked towards him, hoping he would say something and say something soon.

"How about… two weeks." Dad seemed more sure of himself when he said it. "On August 11th. How about that?"

Sure, I did want to go right there and then, but I was still going to the actual Diagon Alley in the first place! How cool was that? So I had to wait two weeks. No big deal.

Velos nodded and looked to me. "You are okay with that?"

I nodded my head eagerly. "You bet!"

Velos smiled at my energy, then finally and somewhat reluctantly stood up from the chair. "Well, it's best that I'd be going," Velos announced. "I'll see you, young witch, in two weeks."

And with that, he was gone suddenly. He didn't go through the door or anything- he just vanished suddenly. _Apparated._

Can't wait to learn that trick when I'm a Sixth Year!

And there you have it! I'm gonna go to Hogwarts- FOR REAL!

**July 29th, 2019**

I just can't take my mind off of Hogwarts and Diagon Alley! How can I? That's the most impossible thing in the world, to take my mind off of that!

So I've decided to bide my time in re-reading all the Harry Potter books I own. I started reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone almost right after Velos left, finished it, and right now I'm on Chapter 12 on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, where Harry, Ron and Hermione all drink Polyjuice Potion to transform into Crabbe, Goyle and Hermione into Millicent Bulstrode's cat- she got sent to Madame Pomfrey's Hospital Wing after that.

I do wonder what faculty there will be at Hogwarts when I go. I read at the end of the Deathly Hallows that Neville Longbottom loved Herbology so much that he became the Herbology Professor- I sure hope he's a House Head!

And there's also Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione's children- I really hope I become friends with them, if the epilogue in Deathly Hallows is true! And once you think of it… oh my gosh, Lily Luna Potter is in my year! AWESOME! I had BETTER become friends with Lily! She'll surely be a Gryffindor…

That brings me to think about something else. Houses. What House will I be in? Will I be in Gryffindor, founded by Godric Gryffindor, home of the brave and loyal? Slytherin, founded by Salazar Slytherin, where the ambitious and cunning are found (oh my gosh, what if I'm in Slytherin? I wouldn't have a problem with it, but since I'm a Muggle-Born… let's just put it at, I'd better not be Slytherin). Most hopefully I'll be in Ravenclaw, founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, of the smart and creative! Or maybe even Hufflepuff, founded by Helga Hufflepuff, of the kind and honest?

As I've mentioned before, I've taken a lot of quizzes online concerning what my House would be. I've gotten all houses, but the one I get mostly is Gryffindor. Why Gryffindor? I'm not brave!

If it were up to me to decide what house I'd get, it'd definitely be Ravenclaw. I love everything about Ravenclaw! But unfortunately I don't get too good marks in school- I mean, I definitely don't fail classes or anything, and I sure do get on the Honor Roll a lot, but… I'm just not Straight A. But perhaps my love for writing will give me a bonus.

But my friend, Jordan Draper, keeps insisting that I'd be in Slytherin, due to how ambitious, sarcastic, and nonchalant I seem- not to mention my taste for outrageously bloodly battles!

Well, I'm off to read Harry Potter!


	2. August 2019 Part 1

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback on this! Lemme quickly recognize them- Lunaria Celeste and SportzDawg. Thanks you guys! Next reviewer gets virtual Chocolate Frogs! **

**So, I've been thinking- should I make the chapters into entries instead of a month being a chapter? Because I decided to put the visit to Diagon Alley on its own chapter, as I will the Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Ceremony, all that kind of stuff. Just tell me what you think I should do...**

* * *

><p><span>AUGUST<span>

August 2nd, 2019

Only nine more days until I get to go to Diagon Alley with Velos! YAY!

Meanwhile, my book reading is coming along nicely. I just finished Goblet of Fire not a minute ago. It's surprising how sudden Cedric's death is, looking back on it. And I have an urge to memorize Voldemort's multiple monologues at the end of the book when all the Death Eaters arrive in the cemetery for some strange, random reason.

Anyways, in the meantime, since Mum and Anya weren't there when Velos talked with Dad and I, Dad and I hosted a little family meeting to break it to them.

Mum's reaction to the news was just absolutely priceless- from the way she looked, you'd think that we'd just told her that I wasn't her daughter and had been switched at birth. It's just that, Mum isn't exactly the best fantasy fan… she hates it even more than she does technology. And that's saying something.

Anya's reaction was a pretty sharp contrast to Mum's. She seemed absolutely delighted- but of course, this meant for Anya that there was a chance that she too had a chance of having magical blood in her veins.

"But… but…" I remember Mum saying. "This is nonsense! Arianna, I'm sorry, but you are not a wizard or sorcerer or anything like that that does magic." She kept saying the sentence faster as she went along, desperately trying to convince herself.

How could I prove this to Mum? Luckily, I remembered the part in the first Harry Potter book where Harry didn't believe he was a wizard, than Hagrid asked him if there was anything strange he had done.

Which there has been around me. When Mum and Dad had cancelled a vacation to Spain due to money problems, I had gotten very upset, since we had been planning that trip for a long time. The next morning, there were four tickets to Madrid, Spain lying on the table- and Mum and Dad sure hadn't bought it. But still, when we had gone to the airport, sure enough, it was valid, and we vacationed in Spain for a week.

Another time was when both Anya and I had wanted a sundae from a restraunt. Anya had gotten one, but I hadn't. I had gotten so angry about this that not only did I not eat my food, but Anya had screamed shrilly when she found numerous spiders in the sundae. Anya's like Ron in that way- her worst fear is spiders.

"Well, has there been anything unusual happening around the house because of me?" I questioned, thinking of the tickets to Spain and the spiders in the sundae.

Mum thought slowly, having a somewhat hard time processing this. But eventually she realized what I was talking about, and her eyes bulged in disbelief.

I nodded, trying to restrain my smile from being too triumphant. "Yeah."

"So where're you going?" Anya asked excitedly.

Dad answered that one for me. "A school in the country called Hogwarts, I think."

"Of Witchcraft and Wizardry," I finished for him.

Dad dismissed this with a short wave of his hairy hand. "Whatever."

Anya bounced in her seat. "Awesome!" she cried. "So when you get home every day, can you show me what spells you learn?"

I hesitated suddenly. "Erm, that's the thing, Anya," I began. "You see, Hogwarts is a boarding school." When Anya still didn't get what I meant, I added, "It means that I spend the night there. I won't be seeing you till Christmas break."

Anya's shoulders and tips of her blonde hair sunk in disappointment. "You… won't come back?" she asked, on the brink of tears.

"No, I will come back," I continued, trying to make it sound as if I would miss her- okay, I guess I would a little bit, but I certainly wouldn't miss her constant tantrums and the toys that she leaves on the floor- I broke a foot on her jack-in-a-box one time when I was nine. "For Christmas and Summer. And you can always write me letters, you know. And who knows? Maybe you're a witch like me."

This seemed to comfort Anya a little, but deep inside, I was horrified at the idea of Anya coming to Hogwarts.

It's getting late and there's nothing else to add, so I guess I should wrap this up quickly before Mum or Dad see that I've been staying up past Midnight.

Still, Anya at Hogwarts… oh my.

August 6th, 2019

I'm getting just a little infrequent in writing… gotta change that.

Right now I'm about halfway through the sixth book, Half-Blood Prince. I don't even understand how I was even able to put that down! But I had to open this up and write about how my going to Hogwarts is slowly falling into place.

Because Jordan found out about this.

That was stupid, just telling Jordan willy-nilly about Hogwarts- even if she is my best friend! But I guess I had to- there are just some people that you have to tell the truth to.

Jordan and I had been walking to a park a few blocks away from my house.

"Personally, I'm not too excited to go to Holly Wells Secondary School," Jordan made a face of disgust at the thought of the local Secondary School I was originally supposed to go to. "Teresa says that the food is terrible, which is why I'm going to ask Mum and Dad to pack me home lunches."

"I'm not going to Secondary School," I blurted. The instant I said it, I covered my hands with my mouth. Shoot!

Jordan stopped and turned around to look at me, her light brown hair foreshadowed slightly by the sunlight. "You're not?"

"I mean, uh…" I desperately racked my brain for an excuse, but unfortunately I wasn't the fastest thinker.

"You mean what?" Jordan inquired. "Please, don't tell me that I'm going to Holly Wells alone! If you're not going to Holly Wells, where are you going to?"

"Hogwarts!" The word flew to my mouth… curse you, mouth!

Jordan didn't say anything for a moment, and I gulped nervously, wondering what she had to say to that.

Finally, she smiled. "Smooth, Arianna. Real smooth." Jordan's mind seemed to be suddenly reassured that I wasn't going to Hogwarts after all. "I know that you're a huge Harry Potter fan, and I am somewhat too, but- please, don't try to pull that one on me. Just… so unrealistic, you know?"

I nodded. "Yup, that's what I thought, too. Until I got that letter."

Jordan's smile dropped into a frown. She crossed her arms, somewhat disappointed, and craned her long, thin neck to observe me. "Arianna, admit it, it's a joke." Jordan did know that I was somewhat stubborn and could keep things going for long periods of time.

I laughed awkwardly. "Well, that's the thing, Jordan… i-it's not."

Jordan was breathless. She honestly looked as if I had just told her I was on parole from prison. "But… Hogwarts…"

"Isn't real?" I challenge. "Well, it is. I'll prove it to you- a letter arrived for me yesterday. Velos's going to take to Diagon Alley on the eleventh."

"Who in blazes is _Velos_?" Jordan inquired.

"It's his last name," I quickly added. "Erwynn Velos is apparently the Deputy Headmaster for Hogwarts. The Headmistress is still McGonagall."

"What kind of last name is Velos?" Jordan wondered.

I sighed in exasperation. "What does it matter?" I asked, irritated. "It's… a last name, I suppose! Still, that's not the point. I'm a Muggle-Born witch and I will be going to Hogwarts. For real."

Jordan didn't say anything, expressing her shock. She knew that despite my determination, that I wasn't this pressing. Jordan gave in when she said, "So have you met any of the characters from the books? Like any Potters or Weasleys?"

I shook my head in disappointment for not only Jordan but for myself as well. "No, just Velos," I replied simply as a small boy ran past me to catch a ball that had bounced off-course. "But if the epilogue in Deathly Hallows is true, than hopefully I'll meet Lily Potter, who'd be in my year!"

Jordan beamed proudly. "Cool! I wanna meet Lily and James and Albus, Rose and Hugo and even Scorpius… when you come back for summer vacation you need to bring them over!"

I laughed as we began walking to the park again, the sunlight marking our exposed faces and glinting off of Jordan's purple, studded horn-rimmed glasses. "I'll see-"

But Jordan quickly cut me off eagerly, getting an idea. "Have you gone to Diagon Alley yet?" she questioned abruptly.

"No, I'm going on the eleventh," I said. Then I saw where she was getting at. "Wait- do you want to come?"

Jordan jumped in excitement. "I'd love that!"

I nodded my head, proud of Jordan being a Harry Potter fan- even if it isn't nearly as much as me. "Last one to the park is a flobberworm!"

I broke into a run quickly, Jordan quickly following on my tail.


End file.
